Tirisfal Glades quests
This is a list of all Tirisfal Glades quests in table format (arranged by level). For a questing guide detailing the best order to obtain and complete quests in Tirisfal Glades, see Tirisfal Glades questing guide. The following quests can be found in Tirisfal Glades: # 3 Scourge on our Perimeter # 3 The Truth of the Grave # Class quests (undead only?) #* 3 Trail-Worn Scroll & 3 The Thrill of the Hunt #* 3 Glyphic Scroll & 3 ...ω ϖ #* 3 Hallowed Scroll & 3 ...ω ϖ #* 3 Encrypted Scroll & 3 Stab! #* 3 Tainted Scroll & 3 ...ω ϖ #* 3 Simple Scroll & 3 Charging into Battleω ϖ # 3 The Executor In the Field # 2 The Damned # 4 Night Web's Hollow # 4 No Better Than the Zombies # 5 Assault on the Rotbrain Encampment # 5 Vital Intelligence * - Collect 3 Gloom Weed and deliver them to Junior Apothecary Holland in the Brill graveyard. ** - Collect 10 Doom Weed and deliver them back to Junior Apothecary Holland. * - Bring 7 Putrid Claws to Deathguard Dillinger in Brill. ** - Gather 5 Notched Ribs and 3 Blackened Skulls, then return to Deathguard Dillinger in Brill. * - Apothecary Johaan in the town of Brill wants you to collect 5 Vials of Darkhound Blood. ** - Apothecary Johaan of the town of Brill needs 5 Vile Fin Scales from Murlocs in Tirisfal Glades. *** - Apothecary Johaan in the town of Brill wants you to bring him 4 samples of venom from a Vicious Night Web Spider. **** - Bring Johaan's Special Drink to the Captured Mountaineer. * - Find Yvette Farthing, and deliver to her the letter from Thurman Agamand. * - Steal 10 pumpkins from the farm to the west, just north of Deathknell and take them to Apothecary Johaan in Brill. ** - Take the Laced Pumpkin to the Captured Scarlet Zealot who is being held in the cellar of the Gallow's End Tavern. * - Executor Zygand of Brill wants you to kill 10 Scarlet Warriors. ** (side quest) - Bring 10 Scarlet Insignia Rings to Deathguard Burgess in Brill. ** - Executor Zygand in Brill wants you to kill Captain Perrine, 3 Scarlet Zealots and 3 Scarlet Missionaries. *** - Executor Zygand in Brill has commissioned you to slay Captain Vachon and 5 Scarlet Friars. **** - Executor Zygand in the town of Brill wants you to assassinate Captain Melrache and his two bodyguards. * - Bring five Duskbat Pelts and some Coarse Thread to Gretchen Dedmar in Brill. * -Kill Rot Hide Graverobbers and Rot Hide Mongrels. Bring 8 Embalming Ichors to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. ** - Present Sevren's Orders to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. *** - Bring the Lich's Spellbook to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. **** - Return Gunther's Spellbook to him, on the island of Gunther's Retreat. ***** - Summon Lillith Nefara and kill her. ****** - Obtain a candle to summon Lillith. ******* - Light the candle over the table to summon Lillith. ******** - Bring the Nether Gem to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. ** - Speak with Deathguard Linnea. *** - Return to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. Complete both of: * - Slay Devlin Agamand, and bring Devlin's Remains to Coleman Farthing in Brill. * - Bring Gregor's Remains, Nissa's Remains and Thurman's Remains to Coleman Farthing in Brill. To get: * - Speak with Magistrate Sevren in Brill. ** - Kill 8 Wailing Ancestors and 8 Rotting Ancestors. Kill Captain Dargol, and bring his skull to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. * - Kill Maggot Eye and return to Executor Zygand in Brill with his paw for a reward. * - Take Apothecary Johaan's findings to Apothecary Renferrel in Silverpine Forest. * - Kill 8 Bleeding Horrors and 8 Wandering Spirits, then report back to Linnea at her camp. * - Gather 100 Plagueland Termites. ** - Find someplace suitable to place the Barrel of Plagueland Termites. *** - Release the Plagueland Termites in the Northridge Lumber Mill. Quest Table Quests which take place in Tirisfal Glades are denoted by a . The other quests listed either send the player out of the zone, are in quest chains related to Tirisfal Glades, or are categorized as such; but take place out of the zone. Category:Tirisfal Glades quests Category:Quests by zone